Hip Hop Esme!
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: The final genre! No! Tears. Oh well. Esme sings and dances to hip hop.


Nobody's POV

**Nobody's POV. Hip hop Esme! The last one. Tear**

It was just like any other day in the Cullen household. Carlisle was in his study like always. Bella came jumping into Carlisle's study. "Carlisle! We have a giant problem. Well not that giant but there is a problem!" Bella squealed.

"What is the problem Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I made Esme a hip hop addict!" Bella exclaimed. Carlisle and Bella rushed downstairs to find everyone once again in the kitchen. Rosalie had a video camera and was tapping Esme. Esme was singing once again.

"Like we always do at this time  
I go for mine, I got to shine  
Now throw your hands up in the sky  
I g-go for mine, I got to shine  
Now throw your hands up in the sky

I'ma get on this TV mama, I'ma  
I'ma put shit down  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, I'm good

Welcome to the good life  
Where nigga's that sell D  
Won't even get pulled over in they new V  
The good life, let's go on a living' spree  
Shit they say the best things in life are free  
The good life, it feel like Atlanta  
It feel like L.A., it feel like Miami  
It feel like N.Y., summertime Chi, ahh  
(Now throw your hands up in the sky)  
So I roll through good  
Y'all pop the trunk, I pop the hood, Ferrari  
And she got the goods  
And she got that ass, I got to look, sorry  
Yo it's got to be cause I'm seasoned  
Haters give me them salty looks, Lowry's  
50 told me go 'head switch the style up  
And if they hate then let 'em hate  
And watch the money pile up, the good" Esme sang.

"What did she say?" Jasper asked. Esme started to sing and dance to the song she was singing now.

"Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock  
Super Man Dat Hoe  
Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop  
Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock  
Jocking On Them Haterz Man  
When I Do Dat Soulja Boy  
I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Dance  
(Now You)  
I'm Jocking On Yo xxxxx Ass  
And If We Get The Fightin  
Then I'm Cocking On Your Bitch  
You Catch Me At Yo Local Party  
Yes I Crank It Everyday  
Haterz Get Mad Cuz  
"I Got Me Some Bathin Apes"

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

I'm Bouncin On My Toe  
Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe  
I'ma Pass It To Arab  
Then He Gon Pass It To The Low (Low)  
Haterz Wanna Be Me  
Soulja Boy, I'm The Man  
They Be Lookin At My Neck  
Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man)  
Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)  
Dance (Dance)  
Let Get To It (Let Get To It)  
Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me  
Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me  
Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me  
Man That shit Was Ugly

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)" Esme sang and danced.

"Oh my god my eyes!" Emmett shouted covering his eyes.

"Who speaks hip hop?" Rosalie asked. Before someone could answer Rosalie Esme started to sing and dance again.

"Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bang bro  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go" Esme got low. But once again before anyone could speak, Esme started to sing.

"They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Really, really white and nerdy

First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C.  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are Cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze " (White "N" Nerdy!" Esme sang. Everyone in the room took a step backwards while Esme break danced.

"I speak hip hop." Edward said.

"Go." Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Bella urged in unison. Edward took a step towards Esme.

"Hey Shawty, you wanna get low in mi crib?" Edward asked with a gangster like voice.

"Yo! Big balla let's roll." Esme said while crossing her arms. Everyone walked into the piano room and Bella began to play Esme's favorite.

"Damn shawty, that's some tight banging noiszze!" Edward said impersonating Flava Flav.

"Edward are you alright? Do you need medication also?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Never listen to Hip Hop again." Edward said as everyone gave her a hug.

"Hey who one the bet?" Bella asked.

"Jasper." Emmett sighed. Then everyone went about their bisnusse.

**Did you like it? There will be a new story called The Bet that I will make. To see what song Jasper picks for Emmett and Esme to dance to! Jasper also picks outfits! Review!**


End file.
